kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KlarkMorrigan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdom Rush Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Level Southport.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chimto (Talk) 07:29, January 12, 2012 File upload Well, I didn't lock anything... Feel free to upload it. - Chimto 09:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, I've unlocked it. - Chimto 11:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Banner Looks good. You can freely add it if you want. - Chimto 05:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I added it. I also gave you adminship, too. - Chimto 10:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Klark, thanks for the offer^^ all towers still need to be recorded (data and such) so you could look into the archer chain to proccess those in the same manner i did? Just see if you're up to it! kind regards, Paper Owki, i got your message regarding the mage tower. I think you're right so the name of the page can be changed i reckon. I was actually about to ask you something regarding templates. I thought it might be nice if we had all the statistics of the towers in some sort of infobox, just like the enemies. It think it will look better, give more overview and more consistency troughout the wiki. There's only one problem; I have no clue how to create a template. I tried messing around a bit but it did get me much further. Would you like to help me for a bit?^^ Papierenzak 20:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I really hope this isn't annoying, but would it be at all possible to tell me how the sprites for the Goblin, Orc, Shaman, Ogre, Wulf, Bandit, and Brigand pages were obtained? I want sprites for a project I am embarking on. I really hope this isn't annoying, but would it be at all possible to tell me how the sprites for the Goblin, Orc, Shaman, Ogre, Wulf, Bandit, and Brigand pages were obtained? I want sprites for a project I am embarking on. EmoTank 00:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. EmoTank 23:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Crossbow Tower,Assassins Guild and Kingdom Rush:Sequel' when they will get appear september? Ponteo2345 (talk) 12:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) where did you get those images of martyrdom and JARED NIGHTSTALKER? Jasser64 (talk) 15:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, I wanted to check in and see how things are going here. I see you have a great wiki wordmark! It looks like you haven't update the wiki navigation yet though. You can find a help page for it and let me know what questions you have. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Especial Towers Where did you get those last pictures you posted? Those with some special towers. Tell me the details. :)